Simplify the expression. $-6k(-5k-2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6k}$ $ = ({-6k} \times -5k) + ({-6k} \times -2)$ $ = (30k^{2}) + (12k)$ $ = 30k^{2} + 12k$